


Caramelldansen

by Zora_Xx



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Tom sees something very...Unexpected.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896631
Kudos: 29





	Caramelldansen

Tom comes into the kitchen to see the most peculiar sight. His husband was taping on his phone he then puts his phone down and a song comes on. Harry starts dancing as he makes their breakfast.  
Harry's phone: Do-do-do-oo, yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
I wonder are you ready to join us now  
Hands in the air  
We will show you how  
Come and try  
Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)  
So come and move your hips sing oh-wa-ah-ah  
Look at youtube clips, do it La-la-la  
You and me can sing this melody  
Oa-oa-aa  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever  
Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
Now we are here, with Caramell dancing  
O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a-a  
O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a-a  
From Sweden to UK we will bring our song, Australia, USA and people of Hong Kong  
They have heard, this meme all around the world oa-oa-a-a  
So come and move your hips sing oh-wa-ah-ah  
Look at youtube clips, do it La-la-la  
You and me can sing this melody  
So come and dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever  
Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
Now we are here, with Caramell dancing  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever  
Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
Now we are here, with Caramell dancing  
O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a-a  
O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a-a  
So come and dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever  
Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
Now we are here, with Caramell dancing  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever  
Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
Now we are here, with Caramell dancing  
Tom: Okay what the fucking hell was that song?  
Harry: Oh my god Tom you scared me.  
Tom: Sorry love.  
They share a kiss.  
Tom: What was that song?  
Harry: Caramelldansen by the Caramella Girls. Blame Lyra.  
Lyra is Draco and Sev's daughter and she has Harry wrapped around her little finger.  
Tom: I didn't know Lyra had such a shit taste in music.  
Harry: How dare you. The Caramella Girls are the best.  
Tom: No. They are not.  
Harry: Yes they are. Do you want breakfast today?  
Tom: Yes.  
Harry: Then quit complaining or I'll eat it all.  
Tom: I thought you said that you weren't going to use my lack of cooking ability against me?  
Harry: I lied. Now shut up and kiss me.  
Tom does just that.  



End file.
